Fateful Night 2
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Voici la version drama de Fateful Night


Title: Fateful Night

Author: Leslie  

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR - Drama

Spoilers : aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@hotmail.com

Summary: Ce qui peut arriver n'importe quel soir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom :

Encore une mauvaise journée qui se termine. Mauvaise pour l'enquête qu'on vient de boucler. Un enfant de 8 ans battu à mort par son beau-père. Ce genre d'affaire me met vraiment hors de moi, je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants. Et ce salaud qui soutenait dur comme fer qu'il n'avait pas approché l'enfant de toute la semaine. Encore un salaud qui ne sait pas que l'ADN, lui, ne ment jamais…pas comme ces assassins.

Je sors du LVPD avec une seule pensée : celle de rentrer au plus vite chez moi et de retrouver la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie : Sara.

Je suis d'autant plus pressé qu'elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait une importante nouvelle à m'annoncer et je suis curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agit.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire ce soir, mais l'enquête m'a complètement affaiblit et mes pensées noires viennent obscurcirent toutes les autres.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle.

Le parking est plongé dans le noir et désert comme à son habitude. Je pars toujours après mon équipe, histoire d'avancer un peu dans la paperasse. Peut être Jim est encore dans son bureau, un verre de scotch à la main. Lui non plus ne supporte pas ce genre d'enquêtes. J'arrive près de ma Tahoe et commence à en sortir les clés. Plus que 20 minutes avant d'être loin de toutes les horreurs du monde.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et y balance ma mallette, et oui, c'est ce que je fais quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

A peine je la referme que je me sens plaqué violemment contre. Quelque chose de froid est posé contre mon cou et je ne bouge pas, comprenant exactement ce qui m'arrive.

A ce moment précis, mon monde s'écroule.

On me hurle quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui est dit, je suis perdu dans mes pensées et tous les sons semblent étouffés.

Je sens qu'on me plaque davantage et qu'on enfonce le canon d'un revolver au plus profond de ma chair.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer…je le sais parfaitement…ça se passe toujours de la même manière…

Il va me fouiller, me vider mon porte-feuille, trouver mon arme et la prendre, me tuer, sans aucune pitié.

J'avais raison, il commence…

Mes pensées s'accélèrent, je pense à Sara, à tout ce qui nous est arrivé de bien depuis qu'on est ensemble, à nos futurs projets de vacances en France, tous les deux….

Ca y est, il descend et se rapproche de ma ceinture…d'une minute à l'autre ce sera la fin…

Oh non, pas ce soir…pas comme ça…

Ce soir j'aurais dû rentrer retrouver la femme que j'aime, l'inviter à dîner et à la fin de notre soirée, je l'aurais demandé en mariage…

Il se rapproche…

Jamais je ne lui demanderais d'être ma femme, jamais je n'aurais d'enfant avec elle, jamais je ne construirais mon avenir avec elle, jamais je…

Trop tard…il l'a…

Je sens le canon s'enfoncer encore plus et je sens l'homme se tendre.

J'entends sa voix rauque dire quelque chose comme 'putain de flic' avant qu'il n'arme son revolver et le retire de mon cou.

A la place, il prend mon automatique et l'enfonce contre ma tempe, je ferme les yeux.

Ca y est, c'est la fin.

Ma dernière pensée touche Sara et je laisse échapper silencieusement 'Je t'aime Sara'.

Brass :

Alors que je suis prêt à entrer dans ma voiture, j'entends un coup de feu suivit d'un hurlement à l'autre bout du parking. Je me mets à courir et entends alors une deuxième détonation.

Arrivé sur les lieux, la scène qui se présente à moi est dramatique : deux hommes sont à terre et une femme s'est effondrée, à genoux, en pleurs.

Je cours plus vite et découvre avec horreur que la femme n'est autre que Sara Sidle et que Gil Grissom gît dans une marre de sang aux côtés d'un homme que je ne peux identifier.

Ma première réaction est de m'accroupir auprès de Sara et de retirer l'arme de ses mains. J'essaie ensuite de la tirer contre moi mais elle me rejette, se levant pour aller prendre Gil dans ses bras.

Je suis complètement perdu…pour ne pas dire ravagé.

Sara pleure, tenant mon ami sur elle et priant le ciel de bien vouloir lui rendre la vie.

Je ne peux rien faire, je suis impuissant devant la situation, ça me dépasse complètement.

Je finis par prendre mon portable et avec je ne sais quelle force, j'appelle de l'aide.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'une ambulance arrive…enfin.

Mes collègues n'ont pas pu séparer Sara de Gil et ils commencent déjà à mettre des bandes jaunes partout.

Les EMTs placent l'inconnu dans un sac avant de le hisser sur une civière. Ils approchent de Sara pour faire de même avec Gil mais celle-ci refuse de les laisser le prendre. Elle devient alors hystérique et je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille l'aider.

Je fais tout mon possible et finis par l'écarter de Gil mais elle me donne des coups. Je la serre le plus fort possible et l'emmène loin de cette scène insoutenable.

On vient me prévenir que l'ambulance a quitté les lieux et je dois à présent faire l'impossible : prévenir Nick, Cath et Warrick et surtout, interroger Sara sur ce qui s'est passé, même si je m'en doute déjà.

Ca fait maintenant 1 heure que je suis rentrer chez moi, il m'est impossible de dormir.

Un de mes meilleurs amis et collègue s'est fait assassiner ce soir. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne sais pas si je refermerais les yeux un jour.

L'équipe est complètement ravagée par cette triste, je dirais plutôt effroyable, nouvelle.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je les verrais pleurer de la sorte. Ils prennent soin de Sara à l'heure qu'il est. Elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin de tout le soutien et l'amour qu'on peut lui donner.

Durant son interrogatoire, je me suis vraiment senti du mauvais côté. Devoir interroger une amie qui vient de perdre l'homme de sa vie, et devant ses yeux qui plus est, est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma carrière.

Raconter ce qui est arrivé l'a achevé encore plus.

Sara :

Gil n'est pas dans son bureau, j'ai dû le manquer de peu. Etant impatiente comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu attendre son retour et je suis à présent dans les couloirs du LVPD, prête à en sortir.

Il gare toujours sa voiture au bout du parking alors j'aurais toutes les chances de l'y croiser.

Alors que j'approche, je vois un homme prendre son arme et lui enfoncer le canon dans la tempe. Je sens mon corps et mes forces m'abandonner et je suis incapable de bouger.

Le coup de feu me fait sursauter et je me mets à hurler 'NON !' 

L'homme se retourne, surpris et pris de panique. Je sors mon automatique sans attendre et avant même qu'il ne réagisse, je l'abats sur-le-champ. Je fais quelques pas avant de m'écrouler au sol, mes larmes devenant incontrôlables.

Catherine : 

Sara occupe la chambre de Lindsey. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir et nous non plus. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant désormais. Nous avons perdu plus qu'un collègue, nous avons perdu un ami, un très grand ami. Sara a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, on a toujours suspecté que ces deux-là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Gil était trop borné pour lui avouer ses sentiments et Sara en avait assez de l'attendre, jusqu'au jour où ils nous ont révélé leur liaison. Ca y est, je recommence à pleurer…ça ne sera probablement pas la dernière fois. Nick et Warrick vont rester aussi cette nuit, on a tous besoin de se soutenir et de soutenir Sara. C'est elle dont la vie va prendre un nouveau tournant…très douloureux… 

Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore pris conscience de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, elle semble à des années lumière de nous…j'ai déjà ressenti ce qu'elle éprouve, mais à un niveau plus faible qu'elle. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire revenir Gil mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble. 

Oh mon Dieu…pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé… !

Nick :

Catherine vient de s'effondrer contre Warrick, lui aussi se retient pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Moi…je n'ai plus peur de laisser paraître mes émotions. Sara est comme ma petite sœur et je resterais auprès d'elle le temps qu'il faudra. Je sais qu'elle n'oubliera Grissom et je la comprends. Le jour où elle m'a annoncer qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde, j'étais à ce moment là l'homme le plus heureux du monde….enfin, disons que j'étais le deuxième homme le plus heureux du monde.

Lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. La voir dans un tel état m'a complètement bouleversé mais il va falloir malheureusement que je m'y habitue… j'entends des pleurs étouffés dans la chambre où se trouve Sara et je me lève sans réfléchir pour aller la réconforter. Je sais que je suis certainement la dernière personne qu'elle veut voir à cet instant mais la laisser seule serait pire.

Brass :

Ca fait maintenant deux jours que le drame s'est produit. L'enterrement est prévu pour cet après-midi et je me sens vraiment très mal. Sara ne dort plus, ne se nourrit plus et reste cloîtrée chez Catherine. Ses amis sont vraiment inquiets pour elle mais comment réagirions-nous à sa place ? 

Le pire est que nous avons découvert une bague de fiançailles dans la voiture de Gil et devoir l'annoncer à Sara était insupportable.

Je fais des heures supplémentaires afin d'éviter de rentrer chez moi où je sais que je n'aurais aucun répit, revoyant sans cesse la scène dont j'ai été témoins. 

Une vague de tristesse plane au dessus des labos et personne ne s'attarde sur le parking où les bandes jaunes tiennent toujours une place importante. Je haie mon job et je haie les assassins.

Warrick :

La messe vient de finir et nous nous retrouvons tous au cimetière de Las Vegas. Il y a beaucoup de gens que je connais plus ou moins. Mais les seuls qui m'importent sont près de moi en ce moment, observant la tombe où repose le corps de Gil Grissom. Catherine s'accroche désespérément à mon bras et Nick garde un œil sur Sara qui est complètement perdue. Brass et également à ses côtés, le visage marqué par la tristesse et par le manque de sommeil. Mais nous en sommes tous là. 

Au fur et à mesure que le prêtre parle de Grissom, je vois Sara se tendre et essayer de retenir ses larmes mais elle échoue et éclate en sanglots. Nick la prend immédiatement dans ses bras et je sens Catherine gémir contre moi. 

Un vent léger et chaud se lève sur les lieux et je ferme les yeux devant cette intrusion soudaine mais agréable.

Je me mets alors à penser à une de ses journées d'été ou nous avions tous été manger dans le parc au nord de Vegas. J'ai vraiment adoré cette journée, on a tous passé un moment superbe. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et j'essaie de ne plus penser à rien. 

C'est trop difficile.

Nick :

Ils descendent le cercueil à présent et je serre Sara le plus fort possible contre moi. Ses pleurs me déchirent le cœur et je la sens s'effondrer plus on l'éloigne de Grissom.

Brass :

C'est fini. Tout le monde rebrousse chemin et il ne reste plus que nous cinq. Sara est dans un triste état et Catherine pleure également. Nick essaie de ne pas craquer tout comme Warrick et…moi.

Ils vont tous chez Catherine à présent. Moi, je dois aller remplir des tonnes de paperasses…

Catherine :

Sara m'a supplié de la laisser retourner chez elle après l'enterrement et j'étais bien évidemment contre l'idée de la laisser seule. Mais elle a le droit de vouloir se recueillir, je lui ai donc dit que je repasserais la chercher pour la nuit.

Nick a décidé de venir avec moi pour la récupérer et lorsque que nous sommes arrivés devant sa porte, elle n'est jamais venue ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, elle était ouverte et nous avons pu entrer. Nous avons cherché Sara partout et lorsque nous l'avons découvert, nous aurions préféré ne jamais avoir à vivre ça.

Sara était étendue sur le sol de sa chambre, une boite de cachet vide près d'elle et une lettre posée sur son lit.

Nick et moi nous sommes immédiatement précipités sur elle mais il était trop tard… Sara nous avait quitté.

Nick :

Cela fait plus d'un mois que tout est arrivé. J'ai perdu une sœur en plus d'un ami. Nous avons découvert que Sara était enceinte et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue voir Grissom le jour de son assassinat. Dans sa lettre, elle nous disait qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans lui. Il était sa raison de vivre. Si la situation était inversée, je suis persuadé que Grissom aurait fait la même chose…c'est triste à dire mais c'est pourtant la réalité.

Tout a tellement changé ici… Catherine a prit péniblement la place de Grissom et Greg est venu rejoindre l'équipe en temps que CSI. Brass a démissionné il y a de cela 15 jours. Je pense à me faire muter dans les mois qui suivent, Las Vegas m'écœure et je veux être le plus loin possible de la ville qui a pris deux des personnes que j'aimais le plus sur terre. Je pense que Catherine et Warrick ne vont pas non plus s'éterniser ici quant à Greg, il est au quatrième en dessous depuis leur mort. Le pauvre jeune n'est plus aussi joyeux qu'avant, il est même blasé de tout. 

Mon biper vibre, du travail m'attend… encore un meurtre ou suicide je suppose…rien de tel pour nous faire revivre quelque chose que l'on aimerait tous oublier.

THE END


End file.
